Hentai
by Emo Fox
Summary: Dib and Zim end up watching a suggestive cartoon. Zim gets ideas. ZADR/PWP


"Hentai"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

It was a casual Sunday.

Dib's father was working, his sister was still at a friend's house and it was just another lazy summer day.

Dib had finished his final year of high-school and the running battle of him and his alien foe had stretched into something that Dib would peg as friendship but Zim swore was only a minor truce until his Tallest contacted him with further plans.

Whatever they had didn't really matter.

Dib was currently sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels and finding nothing good enough to watch. The day was boring and he had a mind to just go over to Zim's to give him something to do.

But, on top of his boredom he was also feeling lazy. He hadn't even gotten dressed yet and it had to be two in the afternoon by now because all that was on were talk shows. Dib was dressed in his loose fitting blue plaid pajama bottoms and a short-sleeved black shirt with the image of blood splatter across the front.

"God," Dib grumbled to himself, "Why isn't anything on?" He thought about taking out the game system and playing that instead. But, it required effort to set it all up and he didn't think he cared enough to do it.

A knocking sounded on the door, loud and harsh.

Dib jolted to attention, peering over the couch at the door debating on whether he should see who was out there or not.

"Dib-beast! I know you're home! Zim demands you open this door!"

Dib sighed, tossing the remote to the couch and walking over to the door. He opened it and revealed the irritated alien standing on the porch, his hands tucked behind his back as he glared at Dib with a scrutinizing expression. "What do you want?" Dib drawled, leaning on the door frame and fighting a yawn. Dib was glad Zim came over, saved him the trouble of going to visit him, but he didn't let his elation show on his face – remaining indifferent.

"I don't want anything from you." The Irken spat, a frown tugging his lips.

"Then why are you here?"

"Silence!"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Come in." He moved aside as the alien brushed past him without another word, walking his way over to the couch as Dib shut and locked the door before he followed his nemesis.

Zim took a seat on the left side of the couch – as usual, lying against the arm rest and supporting his head with a gloved hand.

Zim hadn't changed too much over the years. If anything Dib would say Zim wasn't as insane as he used to be, having some thought before he spoke, but not much. He grew, just enough to appear a bit normal, growing to a height of only five foot three.

Dib himself had filled in as teenagers did; sprouting to a towering height of six foot two, his scythe lock angled near the end into a lightening shape, his cheek bones more prominent and his chin sharper. He hadn't changed his clothing style; if anything it got worse with belts and buckles and useless accessories. He had two piercings in his right eye brow and a few studs in his ears.

Zim didn't see the use in the metal things; going on about how foolish and stupid it was for days on end before he finally shut up about it.

Dib didn't see why Zim cared at all, when he had confronted him about it two years ago when he first got them the alien was defensive and shut him out of his life for a few days.

It was weird; but nothing new.

Dib really didn't strive to figure out what went on in Zim's head, some things just didn't really have to make sense he guessed.

Dib leaned back in the couch, trying to focus on the boring programs on TV, trying to find something suitable for the both of them but he was coming up blank.

"Have you been plotting worm-baby?"

That was the closest Dib got to Zim asking him about his day, "No, not really. Been trying to watch TV."

"Trying?" Zim asked in a bored tone, not looking to the human.

"There's nothing on."

Silence.

Sometimes the silence was welcomed, but this time it wasn't.

Something had been off about Zim for a while but Dib couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't know how to bring it up so he just decided against trying. He could deal with the weird-ness, and he didn't want to offend Zim into hating him again.

He liked this friendship they had – or whatever it was, so he didn't care to indulge in his curiosity for fear of spoiling it.

Finally Dib settled on a channel playing a cartoon movie. He didn't know what it was but it looked violent and there seemed to be vampires in it. Dib liked vampires and cartoons were fun to watch from time to time. Dib glanced over to Zim to check his expression. He didn't look interested, but he didn't look disgusted either. So, this was good enough then.

Dib shifted, lying out on his side of the couch, his knees drawn in so his feet wouldn't touch the invader as he tried to get comfortable. Dib pillowed his head against his arms, settling in and letting himself relax.

Screams and useless dialogue filled the silence and Dib heard Zim start to laugh.

Dib smiled to himself, glad Zim was enjoying it.

--

Dib didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his mind started to wake up and his whole body felt heavy. He groaned in the back of his throat; hearing the heavy sound of rain on the roof as well as the program on TV.

_/No, no, don't! Please!/_

It took him a moment to figure out where he was and what had happened. He looked around the room, noticing the darkness against the windows and assuming it had to be later than the afternoon – but then again, that could be chalked up to this strange summer rain.

Dib pushed himself up from the arm rest, still half-laying down as his sleepy gaze looked to the alien whom was staring at him with a strange expression. Dib's brows knitted in confusion, "What?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"You fell asleep."

Dib groaned, pushing his body up to a stable sitting position, "No shit." Dib ran a hand through his hair trying to get rid of the mussed feeling. Zim was frowning at him when he looked back over and the human decided to quickly change subjects, "How was the movie?"

Zim shrugged, "This one is better."

Dib turned to the TV, his eyes staring at the screen as it faded to black apparently changing to a different scene. Moans started to fill the air and his cheeks immediately flushed red.

What the hell were they watching?!

Dib swallowed thickly, staring in horror as the cartoon had changed to something drastic and dirty since he had fallen asleep.

There was a naked girl tied up in some dungeon; a weird tentacle monster approaching and shoving—

Fuck!

_/Ah, ah, ah ah!/_

Dib tried to feel around the couch for the remote, his heart hammering hard against his ribs as panic shot through his system in his attempt to change the channel, "Where is it?!"

Zim grinned, flashing his zipper-like teeth to the youth, "What's wrong Dib-thing?"

"This—This—" Dib faltered, "Just change it!" He snapped, noticing as Zim held the remote in his clutches, still grinning like a madman.

"I don't think I will," Zim laughed, "I can see your blood candies."

Dib couldn't hide his blush as he lunged at the alien, tackling him on the couch and trying his best to grab the thing from his hands, "Stop it! Just change it already!" Damn his stupid TV and needing a god damn remote to change the channel!

What if his dad came home?!

Or Gaz!

Dib wrestled the alien but Zim had nestled himself so expertly under him that one hand was stuck behind his back, hiding the remote from his enemy, "You aren't going to get it!" Zim taunted.

"This isn't a game Zim!" Dib continued to struggle, straddling Zim's waist, one hand finally latching onto the alien's wrist and forcing it above his head as his other hand tried to yank the arm from behind his back.

Zim wasn't budging, arching his back and trying to push Dib off him; causing their hips to grind together and Dib's embarrassment to mount.

"God damn it Zim!" Dib growled, forcing down the heat that flushed through his system from the suggestive act.

_/Please…ooh, please!/_

The moans in the background really weren't helping!

Zim's claw pushed down on the volume, the sounds getting louder.

_/Suck. Suck. Suck. Schhlluuuccckkk./ _

Dib forced himself not to look at the screen to figure out what the hell that had been the sound effect for. "Zim!" Dib nearly pleaded, their bodies at a sort of stalemate as neither was budging.

"What's the matter Dib?" Zim purred.

Dib swallowed thickly, unsure how to respond. There should be nothing wrong – it was just a dumb cartoon, but somehow it just…

It just provoked…

_Things._

Horrible icky awful things to surface.

Curiosity was a bad, bad thing and Dib might've – might've thought about Zim before in a not-so-enemy-like-way with certain metal… parts and—

He was definitely not having this thought process!

"Just give it to me!" Dib demanded, a passionate scream from the TV being drowned by the thunder that rolled outside.

Zim kept his nearly predatory grin, "Give what to you?"

"You know what!" Dib said outraged, hating the implications, and hating that his body was reacting to the pompous invader.

"What's really going on Dib?" Zim said his name in a taunting manner; tilting his head back to reveal the flesh of his throat just above the high pink collar.

"W-what do you mean?" He kept the alien pinned, but his voice wavered, trying to ignore the vulgar noises that spawned from the TV but it was proving difficult.

Zim rolled his hips, leaving a gap from his back to the couch, "I can feel."

Dib didn't have to ponder his statement; he knew what he was referring assuming he was only wearing thin pajama pants. He had never felt so shamed in his life.

He didn't think he had anything to admit to himself; but here he was with a budding need for his arch rival and there was no way he could spin it into something else.

He was just a freak.

_/Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, god yes!/_

Dib bowed his head, his fingers still wrapped tight around Zim's arms, still holding him with his weight unsure if it would be better or worse if he got off his foe now.

"Tell me," Zim asked in his arrogant tone, "How long have you desired the mighty Zim?"

Dib gaped at the Irken, "I don't want you!"

Zim laughed that harsh laugh of his, "Oh really?" Zim flicked his fake eyes down Dib's torso to the bulge in his pants, "You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying." He said weakly.

Dib had turned his eyes away, biting his lip in his usual nervous fashion. Zim spotted his opening the moment the tension started to release on the hold Dib had on him. In an instant his Pak legs were released, shooting himself forward to launch Dib off of him.

The startled human fell backwards onto the couch, his lower back hitting the arm rest hard as his startled gold eyes took in the alien invader as he towered over him due to his metal limbs.

Zim descended down on the human before Dib got enough wit to try and run away. Zim grabbed the front of his shirt collar, pressing him down into the couch, forcing him to bend slightly over the edge. "You want Zim."

Dib was captivated by the possessive light in the fake lenses, unable to find words.

There was no denying it.

His body craved the alien; it had ever since he had the first stirring of desire in his young body.

He had done a good job on denying his wants and feelings; that was until now, when Zim wasn't giving him room enough to pretend and lie.

One of Zim's hands traveled down Dib's side, yanking up his shirt as he dragged his claws along the exposed skin. Dib gasped, protests dying on his lips as his hands reached up to brace on Zim's shoulders. The Irken rested easily between Dib's legs, forcing them apart.

Zim's hand rested on Dib's hip, gently pulling down the fabric as he kneaded the flesh. His other hand reached up and grabbed the back of Dib's neck, forcing his head back to expose his tender throat.

Dib squirmed, unable to change his position; his legs still spread wide, his body hanging half off the couch as his nemesis bit down on the flesh under his jaw and forced a moan to spill past his parted lips.

God!

This—This couldn't be happening!

Zim sucked idly on the captured pocket of skin, grinning to himself from the weak mewling noises Dib was making. His gloved hand fell deeper under the waist band of Dib's pants, brushing over his arousal and causing the human to jerk.

"Z-Zim!" Dib yipped in a mixture of anticipation and horror; feeling the thick latex as it brushed against his sensitive organ.

Zim grinned to himself, snake-like tongue trailing along the column of Dib's throat. "Tell me," The Irken purred in that tone reserved only for his enemy, "Do you desire Zim?"

Dib whimpered when Zim nipped along his throat; those sharp teeth instantly causing bruises but his mind was getting too far gone to worry about the damage he wouldn't be able to explain when his family got home. Dib knew he should deny, should struggle, should try and kick the Irken away from him – but his body wanted him so badly, and everything felt so good—

Dib made a needy sound; his hips bucking into the invader's hand as Zim gripped him hard – apparently wanting an answer. "Yes!" Dib panted, unable to lie, just wanting more of the intoxicating touches.

Zim drew his hand away from Dib's hard self, yanking down his pajamas and exposing him to the crisp air of the living room.

Dib's heart beat hard in his chest, his half-lidded gold eyes trying to watch the alien as he moved down his body, forcing up his shirt as he claimed the flesh of his stomach with his lips.

Zim nipped down the curve of Dib's abdomen, licking in his belly button and finding amusement when Dib arched his back in response. The alien raked his nails down his pale sides, creating superficial cuts on the scarred white skin.

"You are mine Dib-thing." Zim murmured into the flesh of his hip, his sharp blue-purple eyes flicking up to the human's heated expression.

Dib swallowed thickly, his hands were shaky with the want surging through him as they weakly tugged on Zim's shoulders – wanting the alien above him, wanting to feel those lips on his.

Zim didn't budge from his spot, instead moving ever lower as he nipped the skin of Dib's thigh, trailing his way towards the quivering arousal. "All of you." The alien continued in that low heated tone, licking up the base of Dib's need before he took it in his mouth.

"Ahn!" Dib arched his back, head falling over the arm rest of the couch, his hands fisted in the fabric bunched on Zim's shoulders. Dib felt metal limbs on his body; tender despite their smooth metallic edges as they wrapped around him, lifting him just slightly off the couch. The human could form no rational thought; couldn't pinpoint fear as he felt Zim's hot mouth idly sucking on him, causing him to whimper and gasp in response.

Just as quickly as the contact started, it was gone, Zim pulling away from the human, his metal legs still suspending him in the air.

"Wha—"

Zim didn't give Dib a chance to finish his question as he shifted the human with his metal limbs before slamming him down into the couch. Zim's clawed hand was on the back of Dib's head, the other gripping his hip hard and forcing his ass to remain in the air.

Dib flushed from the vulgar display, trying to push himself up but unable to fight the alien's force. "Zim!" Dib yelped in displeasure, "Stop it! Let me up!"

Zim leaned over his captive, his prehensile tongue wrapping around his sensitive ear.

Dib stiffened, trying not to shudder from the wet sensation on his ear, trying to squirm but he was merely pressed harder into the couch; half his body over the edge. His face was turned towards the TV and his eyes drank in the pornographic cartoon, swallowing thickly when he saw a slimy tentacle enter that abused screaming girl.

He wished Zim at least turned off the TV; this was embarrassing enough as it was.

Dib let out a choked sound as he felt the sting of cold metal drift along his naked lower back, curving around his exposed rump. "Nnn…!" He tried to kick out his legs, trying to move, but Zim was sitting down on his calves and made it impossible for him to go anywhere. "Stop it!" Dib tried to look over his shoulder, tried to see Zim's devious expression but he couldn't.

"You don't want me to stop." Zim murmured easily, the grip on the human's hip near bruising as he kept his squirming body in place.

Dib was about to protest when he felt that metal limb press against his virgin opening and fear washed right over his body's want for contact.

What the fuck was he doing?!

Sure—Sure he had dreamed this but—but!

Dib whimpered, trying to fight Zim's strength, trying to get out from under the alien but the Irken wasn't budging.

"Stop your useless struggles human." Zim purred, lowering his lips down at the base of Dib's neck, teeth nipping the skin in an attempt to relax the startled youth.

"God—Zim—" Dib panted, "Don't!"

This was wrong!

So horribly wrong!

"You are mine." Zim grinned, claws kneading the flesh of Dib's hip.

"I'm not!" Dib protested.

Without another word the alien forced the metal to impale the human in the most intimate of places; his other Pak limbs holding Dib in place as he forced the human to take it in.

Dib screamed, unable to hold back as the fierce pain ripped through his body, his hands fisting in the fabric of the couch as his eyes pinched shut. "Zim—Zii…nn..." Dib gasped, his body shuddering from the unwanted penetration.

Zim slid the spider limb right back out of the human before he shoved it in again. He started a quick heated rhythm, leaning back to watch as Dib's body shook with the force from each thrust.

Dib made an assortment of strangled sounds, nails ripping at the arm rest, feet trying to dig into the pillows to gain leverage but Zim gave him no room.

He didn't want—

"Ooh…" Dib let out an unbridled moan as the tip of that limb hit something deep inside that made him see stars. Unconsciously he arched his back, preparing himself when Zim thrust in again and hit his prostate full force. "Zim!" Dib yelled to the space around him, his body jerking back on the limb to get more of that delicious feeling.

Zim chuckled low in his throat, "You sound like you like something." Zim murmured, kissing the exposed flesh of Dib's lower back.

"Ahhn…" Dib tried to meet Zim's thrusts best he could; pleasure surging through his body, tension forming in his stomach as his orgasm loomed upon him. "Ahn…" Dib bowed his head, "Zim…god…"

Zim nipped at the skin he found; releasing Dib's head so he could grip his hips with both hands as he helped the human rock against the metal limb.

Zim was falling victim to the lithe body; to the sights, sounds, and smells of his human as Dib fought to reach his peak. His milky white skin was marred with scars and bruises – signs that he belonged to Zim and Zim alone.

Possessively the Irken raked his nails down along Dib's hips and thighs, the cuts going unnoticed as Dib panted and groaned.

Zim continued to pleasure the other male, absently preparing himself as he took a more dominant place behind the unknowing human.

"Zim…Zii…aahn…" Dib's eyes squeezed shut, pathetic sounds gargling up from his throat as his fingers tore weakly at the fabric; the sensation surging inside of him becoming too great and he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

It was then that Zim extracted his Pak limb and in the same swift moment entered himself inside of Dib.

Dib gasped when he felt the warmth enter him; so unlike the cold metal he had felt before. He groaned in obvious approval as Zim started the movements all over again, expertly stabbing that beautiful spot inside of his body and erasing his ability to think or form proper words.

Zim panted from the effort he displayed, his nails digging into the human's hips, his Pak limbs wrapping around his prey as he forced Dib to take him with each thrust.

"God…!" Dib whimpered, unable to take anymore, his body starting to quiver as the tension in his belly got worse and worse. "I-I-Zim!" He whimpered half-words; his body going taut, useless pleas to stop went unheard as the Irken continued to thrust right against his prostate. Dib finally just couldn't take anymore – he screamed as his body convulsed, exploding in a wave of addicting sensation.

Zim felt Dib clench around him as the human came; that was all Zim could take as he shoved himself as far as he could go inside of the youth – claiming Dib from the inside as he shot his seed against Dib's sensitive spot.

Dib whimpered at the feel, his legs felt like jelly, his whole body hot and uncomfortable as he fell hard from the pleasant plateau.

Zim unwound himself from around the human, his Pak legs disappearing once again. He pulled out of his enemy, sitting back on his legs, trying to gain his breath.

Dib collapsed to the sofa once the aiding limbs were gone. He weakly rolled on his side, his eyes half-lidded; his glasses fogged on the edges due to the heat from his body. Dib flicked his eyes to the smug looking alien.

Zim pulled up his own pants before he took a place at Dib's side, attempting to make the human presentable since it was obvious Dib didn't have the strength to do it himself. Once satisfied Zim wrapped his arms around his fragile human; pulling him into a possessive embrace as he ran his claws through his hair.

Dib nuzzled his face in Zim's shoulder, too tired to protest the contact. "This…" Dib snuggled into the alien, "This changes nothing."

Zim grinned to himself, peering down at Dib's sleepy expression, noticing his eyes were closed. "Of course not." Zim murmured, leaning up to gently nip at the scythe-shaped lock of hair. "I'm still going to take over your planet and destroy you."

"Mm…" Dib inhaled Zim's unique scent, feeling drunk from the warmth that enveloped him, "I'll still stop you."

Zim was quiet a long moment, holding the human until he felt the even rise and fall of his chest; knowing he had fallen asleep. Zim buried his head atop Dib's skull, "I know you will."

--

A/N:

This was a gift for a friend of mine. It's just a one-shot, basically a PWP. Hopefully someone enjoyed it? It had a nice fluffy ending there. Please leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
